My Little Doll
by K T 129
Summary: DummyGirl is still facing her nightmare as memories from when she was kidnapped keep flooding back to her.
1. Chapter 1

"_You're the perfect doll. There's no other doll like you. And to think I have you all to myself. But don't worry I'll take good care of you. That is...if you behave."_

"_How many times do I have to tell you to stay in your glass case! I can't keep replacing the ones you break. Now I have one left. But I know what to do to prevent you from breaking this one. Don't worry, I won't tie your hands and feet too tightly, just enough to keep you still."_

"_A pretty doll such as yourself deserve to wear the best dress and shoes. I know you can dress yourself but it's more fun for me to dress you up. After that I'll brush you hair."_

"_Look what you made me do! Do you think I like hurting you? Smacking you or throwing you across the room? No, I don't like it but you leave me no choice. You keep trying to escape, you mouth off, you broke one of the normal dolls in my collection and you keep putting up a fight when I try to make you up all nice and pretty. Don't you see? You're special. You're nothing like the other dolls in my collection. You can move and talk, you can feel and think for yourself. That's why I had to have you when I first spotted you. Do you have any idea how happy I was to finally catch you? Do you know how long I had to wait for you to be by yourself? I want you to be a part of my collection but you have to behave. Please, don't make me hurt you again."_

"_Now was that so hard? Dressing you up is much easier when you don't struggle. I think you're finally starting to learn that the more you cooperate the less pain you'll be in. I hate causing you pain but sometimes you leave me no choice. And you've been much better about allowing me to hold you too. Keep this up and maybe you'll get a special award."_

"_You're my little doll. My perfect little doll."_

DummyGirl woke up with a fright. Her heart was racing, cold sweat was forming on her face and she was panting from fear. That was the third night in a row she had that dream. Memories of what happen kept flooding back into her mind when all she wanted to do was forget. But the memories kept coming and no matter what she did they wouldn't go away.

DummyGirl pulled up her knees to her chest. She looked over to her friends to see if she had woken them up but they were still fast asleep. DummyGirl was sleeping in the middle of Slither and Thatch while Mosshead was sleeping in front of her by her feet. All of them were sleeping on the floor in sleeping bags in the boy's dorm room. Originally they were all suppose to be in the girl's room but all of the girls, except for Mantha and Harpy, objected. And the only reason she was in the boy's room was because Slither, Thatch and Mosshead wouldn't take no for an answer from the others. That and Casper told everyone it was for the best.

Non of them had left her side ever since they rescued her. No matter what happen they were there for her, to comfort her. They were the only reasons why she felt safe at night even with the nightmares still plaguing her mind. DummyGirl was happy to have them around. In a way they were helping her cope with what had happen. Them and the therapist she has to visit.

To think it all started out like a normal scaring trip to Deedstown. All of them spread out by themselves to do their own scares and so far DummyGirl was doing pretty well for herself. When the ship's bell rang for everyone to return she started making her way back to the ship. But then someone sneaked up behind her and grabbed her in a sack. She fought inside the bag and yelled for the person to let her go. But her cries went unanswered and the next thing she knew she was thrown in a car and whoever nabbed her started driving off.

_DummyGirl didn't know how long she was in the car for. The whole time she kept struggling to get the bag open and yelling at her kidnapper to let her go. Finally the car came to a halt and once again DummyGirl was being carried off somewhere. She heard the sound of a door being opened then closed as they entered a building, then another door opening and closing, a click of a lock, followed by footsteps going down the stairs. One last door shutting with a click of the lock _

_The sack was open and DummyGirl was dropped onto a couch. DummyGirl wasted no time in sitting up, ready to confront her kidnapper, when she notice what the room was filled with. _

_Dolls. Lots and lots of dolls. Everywhere DummyGirl looked she saw all kinds of dolls in glass cases on shelves and tables. There were dolls of all kinds in the room. Many of them were porcelain, with only a few wooden or plastic ones here and there._

_Most of the dolls looked to be from around the 1970's and onward. _

_DummyGirl was instantly disturbed by all of this. She had never seen so many human world dolls in one room before. Just being here gave her a bad vibe. _

"_I'm sorry for handling you roughly before but I knew you wouldn't come with me freely." DummyGirl jumped at hearing the voice. She turn and saw a man that looked to be in his mid thirties. He had dirty blond hair, square eyeglasses and he was wearing jeans with a blue dress shirt._

"_Who are you? What do you want with me?" DummyGirl asked while trying to keep her voice calm. There was something about this man that made her nervous. Something wasn't right with the way he looked at her._

"_My name is Simon and I brought you here to be a part of my collection."_

"_Collection?"_

"_Yes, my collection." Simon gestured his arms out to the many dolls in the room "You see I've had a thing for dolls ever since I was a young boy. There was just something about them that captivated me. So I started collecting them and over the years my collection grew. Each and everyone one of them were special in her own way and I've taken good care of them. Then I saw you."_

_Simon stepped closer and kneel down in front of her. DummyGirl backed up against the couch. "When I first saw you I could barely believe my eyes. I've never seen a doll that could walk and talk on her own before and that just amazed me. I knew right then and there that I had to have you."_

_Simon let out a blissful sigh as he recalled the days he waited for DummyGirl. "I had to wait a while for your return and I was very excited to see you again. But the problem was you weren't alone. Those three creatures were always around you and I couldn't risk grabbing you with one of them nearby. I was angry when you left again but I knew you would be back. I just had to wait a little longer. When you came back and were alone this time I took my chance and finally got my prize. And now here we are."_

_That's when it all started._

Of course as soon as Simon left the room (revealed to be a basement) DummyGirl did whatever she could to get out. Unfortunately the only window in the room wouldn't budge, the door was locked and the few vents in the room were either to small for her to fit through or too high for her to reach. She was trapped.

On the first day Simon would gush about how pretty and special DummyGirl was. He would try to change DummyGirl in some of the dresses the other dolls would wear but she wouldn't have any of it. DummyGirl didn't want to be this man's plaything and she wouldn't give him the satisfaction of dressing her up. At first Simon didn't do much but try to talk her into it. He would be sweet at first, then he would try a compromise and then he would try to order her to wear the dress. DummyGirl just scoff and turn her back to him.

Eventually he would give up and leave the room. But he would return with a different dress and start all over again. DummyGirl didn't think much of the man. She might have been nervous around him in the beginning but since Simon wasn't doing much of anything to her she saw no reason to be afraid. That change very quickly however...

_Simon came back into the room with yet another dress for DummyGirl to wear. DummyGirl was getting tired of him trying to talk to her into wearing one of those dresses. She thought things would go like they had been for the last two hours. Simon would try to convince her to get change, she would refuse and then he would give up and leave._

"_I think this dress would be much more suitable than the other dresses I picked out. Perhaps you would like this one instead?"_

"_I don't think so." DummyGirl folded her harms and faced away from him._

"_Come now, are we really going to do this again? I've been patient and let you get away with this for two hours. I knew I probably shouldn't have let you get away with this for an hour, let alone two, but I wanted to be nice."_

_DummyGirl rolled her eyes to that. Who was he trying to kid?_

"_Now be a good doll and put on the dress."_

"_I keep telling you I'm not going to change. I'm not like those other dolls you have in this room. I'm not going to be one of your little playthings."_

"_Put the dress on now." Simon's tone got slightly deeper but DummyGirl didn't seem to notice._

"_No!"_

"_I SAID NOW!" Simon yelled and grabbed DummyGirl's arm in a tight grip._

"_Ow! Let go your hurting me!" DummyGirl yelled, startled by Simon's sudden rage._

_Simon just looked at her with a perplex look "You can...feel pain?"_

_DummyGirl slowly nodded her head. The nervous feeling was coming back to her as Simon looked at her with an eerie glint in his eyes. He then gave off a very unsettling smile. "If I had known you could actually feel in the beginning things might have gone much quicker." He then forcefully pressed her arm to her back, putting pressure on it and slightly pulling it a little._

_DummyGirl cried out in pain. "You want the pain to stop? Then put on the dress." When she didn't say anything he pulled on her arm again, harder "Well?"_

"_Alright I'll put the dress on! Just please let go." Simon smiled and let go of her arm. He handed her the dress and the shoes to go with it._

_He turned around as DummyGirl got change. When she was done he looked at her and his face showed excitement "You look wonderful! I knew that dress would be perfect for you. But you would look better without the pigtails. Take them out." DummyGirl didn't argue and just did as she was told. She untied her ribbons and pulled out the hair ties. Her hair falling loose and reaching slightly past her shoulders. "Much better."_

_Simon bent down and quickly gathered up DummyGirl's normal clothing. "Hey! Where are you taking my clothes?" DummyGirl yelled._

"_You won't need these anymore. From now on you're only wearing the dresses I provide for you." Simon quickly left, shutting the door behind him. _

Since then whenever DummyGirl didn't cooperate or argued Simon wouldn't hesitate to hurt her. At first it started out small by pulling at her arms, hair and sometimes legs. But then it would progress to him hitting her, smacking her across the face. One time in a fit of rage he threw her across the room. DummyGirl fell short of hitting the wall the first time. She wasn't so lucky the other times. And afterwards he would apologize or tell her he didn't want to do these things but she forced him too.

This went on for the first three days.

"_Why are you treating me this way? If I'm so spacial why smack me around? You don't do that to the other dolls"_

"_Unlike you the others aren't alive. Besides, do you know how fragile many of them are? If I handle them too roughly they'll break. You're much tougher than they are."_

"_You honestly think you can't break anything inside of me from the way you hit me? When you throw me across the room?"_

"_Well since your wood you're not as fragile. If you break easily then I would use other methods" Simon went into his jean pocket and pulled out a lighter. Flicking it on and showing DummyGirl the flame._

_DummyGirl's eyes grew wide with fear. "I won't use this on you since I'm sure your flammable. You're just lucky you're not made of anything else for me to use this. Behave and I won't hurt you."_

Simon wanted DummyGirl to be more like the other dolls in his collection. So he began forcing her to go into glass cases. At night when Simon was upstairs and sleeping DummyGirl would break out. She continued to do this despite what Simon would do to her. Eventually he tied up her arms and legs.

Then as the days went by he refused to let her change into the new dresses herself. DummyGirl would lash out at him. Yelling at him to keep his hands off. Simon would hit and slap DummyGirl in response but despite that she would still fight until she became exhausted. However a few straight days of this and DummyGirl couldn't take the pain anymore. So she allowed him to dress her up. DummyGirl was glad that Simon only put the dresses and shoes on and never touch her body inappropriately. She thought he wasn't into stuff like that until they had a small, disturbing "conversation".

_DummyGirl was sitting in her glass case. Her legs were still tied together along with her hands behind her back. Simon was busy attending to some of the other dolls in his large collection. "You're very pretty." He said as he turn to look in her direction. _

_DummyGirl was caught off guard by that. It felt very random to her and she didn't know what to say. "Sure you may not exactly be the conventional sense of beauty most people have but I think you're beautiful."_

_DummyGirl remain silent. She didn't like where this "conversation" was going._

_Simon put a doll back in her own glass case and walked over to DummyGirl's. "You sort of like a human girl in a sense. You need to eat and drink and seem to have the same bodily functions as humans do. While changing you into your different outfits I notice your body was a lot like a human girl's, only wooden. They're small but you clearly have breasts and other womanly parts I'm sure."_

_DummyGirl was shaking by now "What are you getting at?" she didn't even try to hide how nervous she was. She knew what he might be going with this but the thought was too disgusting for her to think about._

_Simon just smiled. "Nothing much really. Although things might have been different if you were a little bigger."_

_DummyGirl's eyes once again widen in pure fear as Simon just gave her a smile and left the room. For once in her life she was happy to be as small as she was._

Days went by as DummyGirl tried to fight back and look for an escape from the room (even though she knew there was no other way out). For days Simon would beat her, yell at her, apologize or blame her for the way he treated her, gush about how special and pretty she was, dress her up, carry her around the room and brush her hair. For days DummyGirl's hope of escaping was going down as there was no sign of help anywhere. She would sometimes wonder about her friends back at Scare School. Did they miss her? Did anyone miss her? Was anyone looking for her?

DummyGirl would berate herself for even thinking of such questions. Of course her friends missed her, of course creatures were searching for her. But DummyGirl knew her chances of being found were slim. They have no idea where to look as no clues where left behind and who knows how long they would search before they gave up. But she still held onto the idea of being found someday. But as the days went by she started losing hope again and she started to act more and more like a normal doll.

Two weeks went by and DummyGirl was barely herself anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

By now DummyGirl barely spoke a word, hardly ate and made little movements while with Simon. She couldn't take being beaten and her body was practically covered in bruises. Her will to fight went down and DummyGirl did what Simon told her to do so she wouldn't have to feel the sting of his slaps or the pain from his punches. And she certainly didn't want to be thrown across the room anymore. DummyGirl considered it a miracle that she didn't sustain any serious injuries such as broken bones.

But even though she was "behaving" DummyGirl remembered how she would berate herself for allowing a fleshy to have this much control over her. She thought of herself as weak and pathetic and that no other creature would allow this to happen. But at the same time she knew there wasn't much she could do. As a doll she didn't have any special powers and she wasn't that strong. Simon was twice her size and given DummyGirl's small stature he easily overpowered her. DummyGirl also didn't weigh much so she could easily be lifted and carried around. In truth she wasn't much different from humans world dolls other than the fact she was alive.

But no matter what she thought about herself DummyGirl knew this was the best option for now until either someone finally comes and rescues her or she manages to escape herself. This would also allow her body to gain some healing time. So for the rest of the day DummyGirl was changed into a new dress, her hair was brush and she sat in her glass case (with her feet and hands untied for the first time in two weeks. Simon's "award" for behaving.) as he attended to the other dolls.

This went on for hours as Simon looked over every single doll in the room. Cleaning them up, changing their clothes and so on. Of course at the time DummyGirl had no idea this was going to happen but that evening she would finally be taken away from this place.

_Dark rain clouds were forming overhead casting everything outside in a sort of grayish shadow. Rain began pouring down. DummyGirl was sitting on the couch as Simon continued to look over his other dolls. The only reason she wasn't in her glass case was because she had to promise Simon she wouldn't do anything but sit there quietly. The rain outside was coming down harder and DummyGirl just focused on the sound of rain pelting the ground outside._

_She looked up towards the window, wishing she could at least open it a crack to smell the fresh air. But she knew the window would never budge an inch and if Simon were to see her climb up to it she would be punish. It was getting slightly darker outside and the rain was coming down so hard that it was nearly impossible to see anything. But then DummtGirl thought she saw someone peering in from the left corner of the window. She didn't get a good look as a flash of lightning darted across the sky and the power went out for a second before kicking back on. She couldn't see anyone out there._

_DummyGirl thought she must have imagine it. Her wish of being rescued was finally starting to get the best of her. Thunder boomed outside followed by another flash of lightning. It was going to be a bad storm this afternoon._

"_And done." Simon spoke for the first time in a few hours as he placed the last doll in her glass case. "All of my dolls are now nice and clean and most of them still look brand new even after all these years." Simon looked over fondly at his dolls, taking pride in how well he took care of them. _

_DummyGirl didn't say a word and just sat on the couch watching silently. She would give anything to see those dolls destroyed and see the devastated look on Simon's face. To see him wither with pain and anguish as his beloved collection was smashed to a million pieces. That was DummyGirl's main fantasy to help her get through the day anymore. _

_Another crash of thunder sounded and more flashes of lightning. The lights flickered before shutting off. Simon and DummyGirl waited a few moments to see if the light would come back on but they didn't. "Drat. I hate it when the power goes out. At least I keep a flashlight down here just in case."_

_The room wasn't pitch black as there was still some light coming in from the basement window but it wasn't much. Simon turn a flashlight on and sat it on top one of the tables "It's time for you to get back into your glass case now." DummyGirl only nodded as Simon picked her up and walked over to her case. He reached to lift it up when a crash was heard from upstairs. "What on earth?"_

"_DummyGirl!" A voiced called out from upstairs._

_DummyGirl recognized that voice. Thatch? Was he really here._

"_DummyGirl!" _

"_DummyGirl!"_

_Two more voiced called out. Slither? Mosshead? She could barely believe it. Her friends had somehow found her. _

"_DOWN HERE! I'M DOWN HERE IN THE BASEMENT!" DummyGirl shouted as loud as she could. She was finally going to be rescued from this place._

"_What are you doing? You're not leaving with them. I won't allow it!" Simon covered DummyGirl's mouth with his hand but she kept trying to shout out towards her friends. _

"_Quiet!" But she wouldn't listen, not this time. "I said keep quiet or-Ow!" DummyGirl had manage to bite his hand and shouted loudly again she was in the basement. "You...little..." Simon in a fit of rage threw DummyGirl hard across the room. Her body slammed into the wall and then painfully fell to the floor._

_The basement doorknob twist and turned, locked. "You're friends won't be able to get in here." Simon said to DummyGirl as she struggled to stay awake. Her head hit the wall with great force and her vision was starting to get blurry. Banging was heard on the other side. Like someone was trying to kick the door down. Simon smiled at the pointless effort but he instantly frowned when the door was starting to give way. Bits of wood and splinters were flying off as the door was constantly being pounded on and finally the whole door gave way as a powerful kick sent it flying off of the hinges._

_Thatch, Slither and Mosshead entered the room. Thatch and Slither looked ready to kill. Their faces glaring down Simon and looking threatening. Mosshead was also looking quite angry but he was feeling more concern with getting DummyGirl out of there. "Mosshead, grab DummyGirl and get out of the house." Thatch order. _

"_But what about you two?"_

"_He said to grab DummyGirl and leave!" Slither barked at him. Slither wanted DummyGirl out of the house into safety and there was no time for arguments. Mosshead let gave a quick nod has he ran towards DummyGirl on the other side of the room._

"_I won't let you take her away!" Simon tried to grab Mosshead but Thatch and Slither tackled him to the ground._

_Mosshead scooped up DummyGirl and ran upstairs out of the house. The last DummyGirl heard while going up the stairs was Simon struggling to get away from Slither and Thatch. Him cursing and raving about how they can't take her away._

_Mosshead ran out of the house into the pouring rain. DummyGirl got soaked almost instantly as she still struggled to stay awake. She could barely keep her eyes open and her vision was going black._

"_Everything is going to be alright. You'll be back home soon and we're going to see to that." Mosshead said to DummyGirl while holding her close. He ran a few feet away from the house but still stayed close by for Thatch and Slither. "No one is going to hurt you anymore."_

_That was the last thing DummyGirl heard before everything went black._

_...  
><em>

_DummyGirl woke up with a start. She was breathing heavily as she looked around in a panic trying to figure out where she was. At first she thought she was still in the basement of Simon's house but there were no dolls in sight. DummyGirl was in a completely different room. The walls were completely bare with nothing on them and instead of being inside a glass case she was laying down on a soft bed. The doll clothes Simon forced her to wear were gone and in there place she was wearing hospital garb. DummyGirl was inside a hospital room._

_DummyGirl then spotted Thatch, Slither and Mosshead further down the bed. Their heads resting on their arms as they slept. DummyGirl had no idea how long she was out for but it looked like they hadn't left her side since they rescued her._

"_I'm happy to see you have woken up." DummyGirl jumped slightly at the voice and turned her head to see a ghost doctor floating before her. His voice carried a kind tone to it and his face looked to be soft and friendly but worn out slightly from age. "My name is Dr. Fantasma. How are you feeling?"_

"_I'm a little sore and my head still hurts but I'm fine."_

"_I'm glad to hear that. You were in pretty bad shape when your friends brought you in. They came in soaking wet and demanded to get help right away for you. They explained everything to me about how they found you and brought you here."_

_Dr. Fantasma brought over a chair and sat down by the bed "You have severe bruises covering your body and you appear to be underweight. I've heard about you on the news and informed the police that you were here. You'll have to explain to them what happen to you."_

_DummyGirl nodded and looked over to her friends again. Dr. Fantasma followed her gaze and smiled towards the boys. "You have some very loyal friends. They refused to leave your side and put up a fight when I informed them that visiting hours were over. After a while I decided to let them stay until you woke up. They stayed awake for hours waiting for you to wake up. And now that you have they will be very pleased."_

_Dr. Fantasma stood up and headed towards the door "I know telling what happen to you will be hard but you'll have to so the police will know what happen and so you can get help. But everything will be fine now that you are safe. You'll stay in the hospital so we can keep an eye on you, get you back to a healthy weight and make sure there aren't any serious injuries. For now try to relax." With that Dr. Fantasma left the room._

_DummyGirl laid back against her pillow. It was almost hard to believe that she was safe now. She was finally away from Simon and she never had to worry about getting abused or treated like a normal doll again. For a moment it all seemed like this was some sort of dream but everything was real. She was free._

DummyGirl woke up her friends and they were relieved to see her awake and doing well for the most part. All of them climb up on the bed to hug DummyGirl and offer her some comfort. She couldn't help it and at first didn't even realize it but tears started to flow down her cheeks as she hugged all of them, thanking them for rescuing her. It was Mosshead who was the first to ask what had happen to her after DummyGirl wiped away the tears.

It was hard at first but DummyGirl told them everything that had happen to her. How Simon kidnapped her, the abuse she faced for days on end, how she was force to act and dress like the other dolls in Simon's collection and so much more. As she was retelling the events DummyGirl saw how increasingly worried and disgusted Mosshead looked and Slither and Thatch grew more furious and disgusted as she described the events.

Thatch mumbled something under his breath when Slither place a tentacle over his mouth and slightly shook his head. DummyGirl didn't know what that was about and she never got the chance to ask. After that they all moved on to other things.

Half an hour later Dr. Fantasma came back and told the boys they had to leave so DummyGirl could talk to the police. Two police officers came in and DummyGirl had to retell the whole story. Everything after that seemed like a blur.

After talking to the police she had a tearful reunion with her parents, getting more check ups from the doctors and working on getting her back to a normal weight. After being in the hospital and talking to the police for a few days she was finally release and went back home for a few days. Her parents did everything they could to make her feel safe and comfortable and set up appointments with a therapist. Soon DummyGirl went back to Scare School with special times set up for her to talk to her therapist about the events she went through. Throughout all of this she would get slight nightmares about her time with Simon but the nightmares didn't become longer or more clear until two days after returning to Scare School.

Now here she was laying in the middle of the boy's dorm room between her friends. DummyGirl would sometimes hear what had happen during the time she was missing. Casper even told her about how Thatch, Slither and Mosshead refused to go back to school until they found out what had happen to her. It got to the point where Frankengymteacher got to grab them all up and take them below deck of the ship so they could leave. Since then they paid close attention to the news and papers for any updates on her whereabouts.

DummyGirl didn't hear much about what had happen to Simon. She only caught one news report about him how he was found in his basement beaten to almost an inch of his life. Apparently his doll collection was destroyed within the struggle as broken dolls were found scattered all over the room. After that it was reported he was sent to the hospital in serious condition. DummyGirl didn't hear what what happen to him after that but at that point she didn't care. Simon got what was coming to him.

"Are you okay?" DummyGirl looked over at a tired Slither as he sat up, looking at her with a slight worried look.

"I'm fine. Just another nightmare that's all."

Slither wrapped an arm around DummyGirl's shoulder and gently pulled her closer to him. He moved his pillow over a bit to allow more room for DummyGirl to lay her head down. Once she was resting comfortable Slither laid back down holding DummyGirl close to him. "If you have another nightmare feel free to wake me up." DummyGirl nodded and closed her eyes.

Slither stayed awake, watching DuumyGirl fall back to sleep and gently petting her hair for comfort. Within a few minutes she was fast asleep. "Is she alright?" Thatch whispered, sitting up to get a better look at Slither. Slither mouth the words 'She's fine.' Thatch nodded and went back to sleep. It wasn't long before Slither was sound asleep as well.

DummyGirl didn't have anymore nightmares that night. Her sleep was peaceful as she felt the protective arm around her, stroking her hair now and then to make her feel safe. She was grateful for everything her friends have done for her. If it wasn't for them she would still be living out her nightmare until she was an empty shell of her former self. Now DummyGirl was finally free. Free from the abuse that Simon would dealt her, free from the pain and fear she had to endure for two weeks.

DummyGirl was finally safe.


End file.
